


I Want to Love You

by markerellos



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Femme Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Tender Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markerellos/pseuds/markerellos
Summary: Some of the things Crowley is expected to in the name of hell are questionable, to say the least.





	I Want to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are no descriptions or flashbacks to it, but non-con rape is referred to in this piece.

It was almost three in the morning when Aziraphale sensed a presence in the bookshop. He was lying in his new addition-a bed in a small room in the back of the shop. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized, thankfully, it wasn’t a heavenly presence and not a particularly demonic one either. He looked up from his book. “Crowley, is that you?”

“Who else would it be?” the demon responded, sauntering into the small bedroom.

“No-one I suppose…what-Crowley, you look so different from usual!”

“What do you mean?” he asked, although knowing full well what he intended.

“You have breasts,” Aziraphale noted. “And your hair is long, and your hips are…” he cleared his throat. “You look very nice, Crowley.”

As his cheeks reddened, Crowley wished he hadn’t chosen a skin tone that wasn’t quite so pale. “Thanks.”

“Where are you headed to, dressed like that?”

“Oh, I’m not heading anywhere. This is just my new look.”

“Really, dear?” His tone held a twinge of disapproval, though Crowley knew he would never tell him if he explicitly ‘didn’t like it.’ 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You’re showing a significant amount of skin,” Aziraphale said carefully. “Not that it’s a problem; you’re gorgeous. But with today’s standards, you could be taken for a sort of harlot. Your body may appear desirable, and there’s no telling what one of the men around here could do to you.”

Crowley scoffed. “I’m an entity of hell! There’s nothing they could ‘do to me’” His face twitched slightly. “But I have to let them.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s for an assignment. There’s a sailor down by the yard who I have to tempt to…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath.

“To do what?”

He whirled. “To rape me, okay?”

Aziraphale gasped audibly. “Crowley, you can’t!”

“Have before, probably will again.”

“You mean hell has made you go through this mistreatment multiple times?”

Crowley nodded.

His eyes widened. “I’m so sorry, dear, I can’t even imagine…”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s part of the job. Part of the whole temptation gig. If someone’s desire to fuck someone has the potential to bring them to our side, it’s my duty to let them use me. Besides,” he added. “Better me than some poor, innocent human, eh?”

Although he nodded reluctantly at his last point, Aziraphale’s heart ached for Crowley. The fact that the demon was willing to let himself be defiled in place of a human was admirable in some sense, he supposed. “But Crowley, they’re _using_ you.”

He laughed mirthlessly. “That _is_ how rape works, angel.”

“Have you ever been...has anyone ever made love to you?

Crowley’s face grew hot again. “It’s not what I was made for. As one of the fallen, I don’t think anyone could ever…” He shook his head. “No, not that I can remember.”

Of all the deities he had ever known, Crowley was the kindest. Although he had supposedly sinned enough to fall, he was obviously too good to be a ‘proper’ demon. He was so willing to prove himself that he would push himself to do things he didn’t want to…things like prostituting himself in the name of hell. He deserved so much more. He deserved love from sex, not abuse. After all, that was the reason the Almighty had created it.

“Well,” Aziraphale looked up at him, blue eyes shining in the near darkness. “If you’ll allow it, I would love to show you what it’s like.”

Crowley snatched the glasses from his face to see him better. “You what?”

“I want to love you,” Aziraphale whispered. Slowly, he caressed Crowley’s cheek, then gently set his lips against his. At first, every movement he made was slow, deliberate. His hands traveled up into his ginger hair, tousling it as he leaned into him, his tongue quickly thrusting into Crowley’s mouth. The demon tensed in surprise, then came to his senses and relaxed, letting their tongues intertwine.

Aziraphale felt a sudden sense of urgency rise within him. Really, he wanted to be dominated by Crowley, to do whatever he was told in order to give the demon pleasure. Right now, however, that wasn’t what the demon needed. He needed to be shown love.

Who said love had to be slow?

He pulled away for a moment, and with a snap of his fingers stripped both their bodies into nothing but their undergarments. He could practically sense Crowley’s eyes sweep over his body without shame, and he felt himself doing the same. “You’re so beautiful, dear,” he said, traveling kisses up and down his jawline, over his neck and collarbone. Crowley didn’t seem to know what to do with this treatment; he seemed to tense in response. So Aziraphale slowed down, returning to kiss his lips until he felt his body relax under his touch. He traced the former path he had made with his lips, then lowered his mouth to his breasts. They were unbelievably soft, and he sucked on his nipples until they were pert with arousal. Then he knelt before him, bringing his hands to Crowley’s waistband. Even through the undergarment, he could see the bulge of his erection. “May I?”

Crowley nodded, stepping carefully out of it as Aziraphale slowly slid it down his legs.

Aziraphale wrapped gentle fingers around him gently, stroking him lightly, becoming accustomed to its size and width. As he imagined it inside his mouth, he began to pump his hand faster. He heard a moan escape Crowley’s lips, and he couldn’t wait any longer. Practically salivating, he thrusted his mouth over Crowley’s length. He sucked it firmly, indulging in its taste on his tongue. Crowley gripped his hair, lithe hips swaying as waves of pleasure washed over him. “I can’t stand,” he groaned, and he pulled the angel by his hair, kissing him quickly as they traveled to the couch. He sat with his legs spread, aching for Aziraphale’s touch.

But instead of returning to his knees, the angel snapped off his underwear, revealing the most beautiful female parts Crowley had ever seen. “Is this alright?” Aziraphale asked, hesitantly straddling his hips.

Crowley was speechless, but he nodded.

“Good,” said Aziraphale, and he positioned himself over Crowley, slowly lowering himself onto his throbbing cock. It was agonizing, yes, but it felt divine. He felt Aziraphale shudder with pleasure, as his moans filled the air, mingling with Crowley’s. Their movements became a careless balance of Aziraphale bouncing on Crowley’s cock and Crowley thrusting into him. As the demon’s pace quickened, the angel fell forward onto Crowley’s shoulder, and he kissed him through his moans. He trailed soft nips along his collarbone, and in response Crowley tilted his head back and cried out his name.

“Fuck.” Aziraphale gasped softly between his teeth.

“Say that again,” Crowley growled. 

“Fuck!”

In one fluid motion, Crowley had switched positions, laying his angel out on the bed with his legs spread wide. “Don’t move, ‘right?” He murmured, golden eyes shining with a sort of hunger Aziraphale had never seen before. It made his heart beat even faster, made him fear what would happen if he disobeyed. He nodded, impatient for Crowley’s next move. 

He brought his mouth between his soft thighs, lapping at his clit. Immediately, the angel gasped, thrusting his hips helplessly as Crowley ate him out. It was nearly painful, almost impossible to resist the urge to move. “Ahh, Crowley…”

“Shut it.”

His tongue explored into his still gaping hole, and Aziraphale let out a sharp little whine of pleasure and pain. “I want you inside of me again, Crowley. Oh, Crowley-please!”

Crowley gave in, traveling rough kisses up his stomach, licking and sucking his nipples. Then he kissed him hard as he entered him again, thrusting into his angel with renewed vigor, rewarded by Aziraphale’s loud cries and soft swearing in his ears. 

“Fuck me…” 

Crowley came hard, seed spilling inside of him. The angel reached down, and with a flick of his clit, he came too, clenching around Crowley’s contracting manhood. He pulled out of him, collapsing on top of the him and kissing his cheeks and neck softly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I didn’t know I needed this.”

Aziraphale reached up and cradled his face in his hand. “Stay with me, Crowley.” His voice was breathy but authoritative. “Don’t let someone use you like you’re just an object; you’re not. You mean so much to me, please, don’t go.”

Crowley studied his face in the dim light of the bedroom. Aziraphale had never spoken to him like this. Did he just believe what he was going to do was wrong? Or maybe, just maybe, did he really care?

Would he have made love to him if he didn’t?

“I won’t,” he planted a final kiss on the angel’s forehead before rolling over to lie by his side. “Not ever again.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I would say this is porn with no plot, but the fact that Crowley hasn't ever experienced love through sex really motivates Aziraphale's actions. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
